Not just a story character
by airfaery
Summary: Nothing is impossible. A girl travels to Neverland and discovers what keeps Neverland alive. Everyone dealing with their own pasts can find solace in the wonderful island Neverland. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I'm sorry but its pathetic. Please review!**

A shadow swooped over the streets of New York. A tiny light followed illuminating only a few inches. The shadow, which resembled a boy landed on a rooster-shaped weathervane. Quiet as a whisper the boy slipped inside a slightly opened window. First he had to work away the screen, which was odd to him but he managed. The window he had slipped into led to a room that was filled with pots and pans, dirt and food. It was a mess but the boy decided to investigate further.

He flinched as a figure approached and walked clumsily to a large white box. The person withdrew a small container and closed the door. Sitting down at a table she ate the stuff inside the container with a stick with a bowl at the end. For indeed it was a girl around the age of twelve. Her hair was messed up from sleep and her eyes had dark bags under them.

Suddenly the boy had an irresistible urge to sneeze. He did and the girl jumped. She finished quickly and rushed out of the room. Following, the boy wondered where he was. That question never had entered his mind before. Pondering that for a very short amount of time the boy entered the girl's room. She turned on the light and looked around until she made sure she was safe. Then she saw the boy. She almost screamed but instead made a whimpering noise in her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked in a small voice.

"I am Peter Pan."

"Why are you here? This isn't London."

"Oh, I don't know. Who are you?"

The girl shook her head, disbelievingly. "Why would I tell you?"

Peter Pan looked shocked. "Why not?"

The girl was silent looking at the ignorant boy with a kind of awe. "You know, I imagined this would happened after I read the book. I had hoped…and now its true."

"What book?" Peter demanded. He was not even exactly sure what a book was. The girl stood up and took down a book from a shelf. On the front showed a boy wearing green leaves holding a dagger in front of a tall, pirate captain. "Hook and … me?" Peter Pan said. Of course, it did not look like him, for one thing the pictures version had him portrayed as a fat, blond little boy, which the real one did not appreciate. Tugging at his red hair, Peter Pan did not look like a boy of five but a boy of no age and no reason.

"This book is called 'Peter Pan'." The girl said gently. It was written by a man named J.M. Barrie, he sort of invented you. Or at least put you down on paper."

At first Peter was pleased that a book was about him but then the very idea of being 'invented' struck him. "Who is that grown person who dares to take credit of me?"

The girl sighed. "Stop being so pig-headed. That man called Mr. Barrie is dead."

"Hah, serves him right."

"What?" the girl was outraged. "He probably was the coolest person on the earth!" Peter did not understand what 'cool' meant either. "And besides he probably just recorded your story not made it up. He probably has been to Neverland countless times. So you have no right to judge him!"

They were silent for a while. Then Peter asked. "Where's London?"

"Across the ocean," The girl huffed, pouting. "Where's Neverland?"

"Half a moonbeam from the north star."

"Then let's go please! I always wanted to fly."

And all contentions forgotten, Peter whistled, very softly and Tinkerbell flew up. The girl's eyes sparkled with excitement, and Tinkerbell took an immediate liking to this quiet girl. She could also tell instantly that this girl loved fairies and magic and not being silly like that Wendybird. The girl floated upwards and she laughed for joy. Then she opened the window, and flew out.

"Half a moonbeam from the northstar and straight on 'til morning!" She cried. And Peter Pan crowed, so caught up in her excitement was he. And they left the polluted street of London and flew into the clean air, which the girl had never known before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Did you ever see Wendy again?" the girl asked as they perched on the tops of some trees. They had landed on a chain of islands near Neverland and had stopped to rest.

"I saw her children, and I saw her grown up." Peter said this bitterly.

The girl continued to ask questions. "Why do you despise grown ups so much? Surely not all adults are bad. I know I have to grow up though I do not want to, I am already part of the way there."

Peter was silent. He seemed to be thinking about growing.

"Surely you grow too? And you will die someday because everything does."

"Stop it!" The boy screeched. "Stop it! I don't ever want to become a posh old gentleman and drink tea and go to work! There's no fun in that!"

"How is that fair?" the girl's temper began to rise with this impatient boy. "That you get to have fun all your life while the rest of have to struggle and fight for our dreams! That you have never known anything harder than losing your favorite toy or not getting your way, its just not fair. You get what you want without even working for it, all you do is…" Peter cut her off with his hand clapped over his mouth. His green eyes were cold as he stared into her own hazel eyes.

"Enough," he hissed. "Enough." The girl pulled away, tears in her eyes. She stood, all five feet clad in pajama's, and leapt off the tree. She fell, and for a brief moment she thought she would come crashing down on the ground, but she hovered just before she reached the ground.

And something fell from the sky as her feet gently touched the ground. She reached out her hand and caught it. Shining like a crystal in the moonlight, the girl recognized it as her own tear, turned hard as stone. Peter landed besides her and whispered, "Moon magic."

Their eyes met and between them they exchanged a glance. In that look was apology, sorrow and wonder and the beginning seeds of friendship, though they did not know it at the time. Tinkerbell floated down and took the tear in her hand and put it into her pouch at her waist.

Then the girl, in her bare feet ascended the sky like stairs, stepping up and up and up. And she smiled, though it was tainted by mystery and the awe of that moment. And Tinkerbell began to sing a song in her fairy language, and somehow the girl understood.

**Sorry its too short. I hope it's a good second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The land of Neverland is both beautiful and strange. It is not all fun and games as you might know, there is dark and evil hidden in its corners and shadows. The mermaids are creatures of all knowing with wide, wise eyes and wicked minds, they would just as soon as drag you under as look at you. But Peter Pan has no fear and the mermaids accept him the boy who makes the island swell with life.

As soon as the girl saw the island she flew straight towards it but Peter caught her arm. "We must wait," he whispered, "we must wait." Peter scanned the island, and whistled slightly. A butterfly flew upwards, jerking in the breeze; it landed on his shoulder and whispered the news it had to tell.

Peter motioned for the girl to land and she did, a bit clumsily so she had to sit down abruptly. Peter took no notice but looked around for something, but the girl could not tell what. She screamed as a wolf bounded out of the brush and landed on top of her.

Of course it was Wendy's wolf and Peter told the girl so. The wolf seemed friendly enough, though a little energetic. The girl sat up and the wolf retreated back into shadow.

"Peter," the girl began. "Do you live all alone?"

Peter looked away and the girl could tell she had pained him. She had nothing to say, that she was sorry or anything else. She continued. "The lost boys…"

"Went with Wendy!"

"I knew that!" the girl snapped impulsively. Again Peter was silent, this was not the carefree boy of no worries. "I-I am…" The girl could not bring herself to say it, she would not forgive that easily. But then it occurred to her she had nothing to hold a grudge against. "sorry." She admitted reluctantly, silently ashamed that she had to acknowledge she was wrong.

Peter smiled a broad grin suddenly and shot up in the air. "Come on!" he called. "There are adventures to be had and dangers to escape from!" He darted across the sky like a sparrow. "But first, you need a name."

The girl looked stunned. "Do I really have to have a name?"

Peter posed in a thoughtful way. "I suppose if you do not wish it… but it would be much easier. And besides, Peter Pan knows best."

The girl looked up at him and called, "Do you wish to know the name I was given at birth?" She shot straight up and met him face to face. "It was or is Mary Anne. I think its horrible."

"Yes," Peter agreed. "Very sensible, unlike you." It took the girl a moment before she realized he was either, teasing, insulting or giving her a compliment. Maybe he was just stating the obvious.

"I would very much like my name to be Ivy, or Apple or Joy. Though Apple seems a bit childish now."

Peter Pan pouted, "What is wrong with being childish?" The girl shook her head smiling and shrugging her shoulders. "I like Ivy."

"To some it is a weed, to some it is beautiful." The girl said wisely. "Should we have a naming ceremony?"

"Yes, I know the perfect spot for it!" Peter said excitedly and flew off.

The two and Tinkerbell who had been sleeping inside Peter's Pouch arrived at a clearing in the woods with a humongous oak tree. "Inside that tree is my home. No one can get inside unless I want them to." He seemed very proud of that."

He entered the tree by apparently touching a knob on the trees and opening a tunnel way underneath. The girl waited a bit impatiently for whatever Peter was getting. She gasped when she Peter emerge with a large red coat, a scabbard complete with sword, and a dress made out of leaves and flowers similar to what Peter was wearing except for the fact the dress had been made for a girl. Wendy's daughter Jane had made the dress when she had come to visit for Spring cleaning. For all these years it had been sitting in a large trunk filled with memories, everyone had folded neatly and placed there. Though tarnished and dirty from no cleaning or too much use the memories were whole and the oldest was the arrow that had shot the Wendybird down. And an older one yet was Wendy's thimble confused for a kiss.

The girl quickly changed into the leaf dress behind a tree and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. Peter slipped on the coat, formerly belonging to Captain James Hook. Tinkerbell, who had woken up, sprinkled fairy dust on the girl's head and clothes. She sparkled in the early morning sunlight and gave Peter a quick smile. He shook his head seriously and ordered her to kneel.

She knelt on the ground in front of Peter and bowed her head solemnly. "Let it be known that this girl formerly known as Mary Anne be named Ivy Apple Joy…" He whispered quickly to her, "What is your last name?" She whispered it to him. "Her name is Ivy Apple Joy Carson. She is a friend to fairies and to magic. She is skilled with a sword and could match any pirate or Indian. She is a friend to … Peter Pan and all of Wendy's descendents. Any opposed?" Silence. "Then let it be known!" He drew the sword out of its scabbard. The sword was encrusted with diamonds, rubies and aquamarines. "I dub thee Ivy Apple Joy Carson. Rise!"

Ivy Apple Joy Carson stood and hailed Peter Pan, who handed her another, less plainly adorned sword. She swung it in the air, making a whistling sound as it sliced through the silence. Suddenly, there were tiny chirpings and flower fairies rushed towards her and landed on her shoulders and head. Smiling, the newly dubbed Ivy lifted her hand and Tinkerbell landed on it. She ordered the other fairies away in a cross voice. They left, twittering their goodbyes. Tink yawned, she was an Eventide fairy meant for night and last night had left her exhausted.

"Come on!" Peter urged. "There are so many adventures to be had."

"And so many dangers to escape." Ivy whispered, partly to herself, tucking Tinkerbell into the pouch on the side of the dress. The fairy was sound asleep and Peter was wide awake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ivy swept along the treetops like some kind of bird. Her hair streamed out behind her and her eyes twinkled. "Where to first?" Ivy wondered aloud.

"To explore!" Peter Pan called.

Suddenly gunshots erupted and Ivy curled into a ball in midair and spun out of Pan's view. Peter darted toward the tree Ivy had flown to. She was in the high branches, shivering. The boy asked her if she was scared, and Ivy nodded. "There was guns where I came from," she whispered.

"Its those pirates," Peter explained. "Ever since they got caught in that storm and landed here, they've been in a fuss."

"New Pirates?"

"Yup."

"What are they doing?"

Peter leaned back nonchalantly, "Oh, they're just fixing their boat since I accidentally threw some coconuts at it."

"Peter!"

"What?" Peter pouted innocently.

Ivy shook her head. "That's a good way to make enemies! Why don't you… say! I've got an idea!" She leaned close to Peter's ear and whispered something that made him whoop with laughter. "But first we have to gather all the supplies," she said sensibly. "What's sticky around these parts?"

Peter held a large basket that had been woven by the fairies as a gift for his kindness in one of his adventures. In it he gathered all sorts of bits and pieces from around the island.

Ivy gathered tree sap in a large leaf and sewed the sides with spider's web with a porcupine quill. She was not the best seamstress but it was held together by the strands of imagination and that is the strongest bind of reality and not.

"We are going to play tricks on those pirates to show them that they may have muskets and swords but they are still in Neverland. They will never and cannot rule this island, so says I!" Peter cried. "Oh how clever I am!"

"You?" Ivy raised her eyebrows. "Who may I ask you came up with the whole idea?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Me."

"Well, yes, I suppose so," Peter Pan yawned. "The point is we are going to show those pirates who is boss!"

Ivy cheered, but stopped when she heard someone else cheering also. A boy with unruly dark hair and a tanned face peered at them from a bush.

"Who are you?" Ivy said hostilely. Peter shot her a glance and she lowered her head muttering an apology to the stranger. Peter Pan looked the newcomer up and down. He eyed his tattered clothes and spied a gold medallion around the strange boy's neck. The boy, sensing his stare clutched the piece and returned Peter Pan the stare.

Ivy lifted her head and looked at the medallion, and whispered something in Pan's ear. He raised his slender brows gazing intently at the boy with the gold piece. "Why were you cheering?"

The boy cocked his head. "Is there something wrong with that?" Odd way to answer a question, Peter thought.

"Do you know who I am?"

" 'Course, you're Pan, Peter Pan." The boy jutted out his slightly pointed chin. "Do you know who I am?"

Ivy blurted. "He knows your name as much as you know mine." Pan nodded in agreement.

"I admit," said the boy. "I know not your name. But my name given to me at birth was Marcus Holman but everybody calls me Marc."

Ivy straightened herself. " You are no gentleman." She said accusingly. "You are a pirate."

"Ah Lady," Marc said mockingly. "I admit to having my ship attacked and me being taken prisoner to serve Redbeard the Dreaded. I admit to helping the kitchen cook prepare every stinking meal. I admit that I was bound –against my will, mind- that if I worked for the cap'n until the year I turned sixteen he would grant me pirateship. This medallion I keep is my curse, and the only way to get rid of it is… is…"

"Is?" Peter asked excitedly, caught up in the story and ready for another adventure.

"I don't see why I should tell you." The boy said snidely. "Especially since the lady here is so against me."

"Her name is Ivy."

Ivy made a squawking noise in her throat. "Why'd you go and tell him that?" she asked angrily.

"Ah, Ivy, lady…"

She stomped her foot. "Stop calling me Lady and stop speaking in that despicable tone of voice." Ivy sounded like she was on the verge of tantrum. Which of course is what the boy wanted.

Peter quickly came to the rescue. "Please, tell us the rest of your story, we both love stories, even Ivy. Though she is acting like a baby."

"I'm not a baby." Ivy blubbered.

"Then stop acting like one," Peter said bluntly. And while Lilly composed herself on the branch of a tree, the strange boy told his story.

**This chapter ended up kind of strange so if anyone has some helpful hints please review. But review anyhow. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I was not the best boy, mind. My mother had a very difficult time raising me. I was constantly whipped and spanked for my misdeeds." Marc began. "I began seeking refuge in all kinds of stories especially ones about pirates. It was thrilling to me, all that adventure, that always seemed…forbidden. Ands everyone knows that the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. Even you know that." He said turning to Peter.

"My father entered a war, and was killed." Ivy looked shocked at his bluntness. Seeing her look, Marc continued on, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "No, I am not upset about that loss of that foolish man. He never knew how to be a father to my brother and me.

My mother married again, to the most wretched man on the face of the earth." Here, the pirate boy swore. "Pardon. It is his fault I am here. His fault that I have this curse upon my shoulders, he was the one who sent me to a boarding school, and from there I ran away from its cruelties.

I stowed away on a pirate ship. And the captain found me." Marc had to stop to calm his increasing agitated senses. "I did not believe, but he was; an exerciser of the dark arts, black magic.

He cursed me, so that I was bound to him forever, like the rest of his crew. When his body has no more breath, I am to be out on that burning ship with him, to me my doom. The only way to break the spell is with a potion, made entirely out of blood and tears. _A fairies tear will be just fine and the blood of the silver jeweled pine, the sound of a baby, who cried while he laughed, and the heart of the enemy who goes unsurpassed." _Marc recited. "That is what I have to do, that is why I need your help

A wisp of wind blew around the island of Neverland, exploring. It was a curious sort, who always wandered off into places other creatures do not dare to go. Carefully, it gathered all kinds of information, hoping to report it to the fairies. Gently, it sifted through a girl's light, brown hair. She was breathing heavily, hugging her knees as if trying not to cry. The wind longed desperately to comfort her only it did not know her language.

The girl said something to a boy with long, dark hair tied back with a piece of thick, red cloth. The boy nodded briefly, a smirk on his face. The wind felt the girl's tears turn warm and eyes flash. Turning on her heel the girl made the wind hold on to her shoulder.

Another boy, this one with reddish hair followed on the wind's tail after the girl. Swiftly flying close to the girl's shoulder, the wind flowed upwards as the girl lifted up into the branches of a huge oak tree.

"I don't trust him, why should I?" Ivy sulked. "Why should I care to go on a quest with him, even if it means an adventure?"

Peter took Ivy's pale hands in his own, "Look, you've got to give Marc a chance, he just escaped from a pirates ship and needs our help. I know you two will be friends, if you just try."

The wind could sense the girl's grip on her anger slip then quickly tightened again. She remained stubbornly silent. The two sat like that for a while until Ivy pulled her hand away. "Fine, we'll go on this stupid quest, are you happy now?" And to prove her point, Peter rose in the air and crowed. He flashed his baby white teeth at her and she had to smile back. "But," Ivy said, straightening her face, "I don't have to be nice to him." Peter just smiled and called to Marc.

Friendship, can be a shaky thing, especially when you don't know you're friends.


End file.
